Betraying Everything I Knew
by utau13
Summary: When Ichigo saw Masaya cheating on her she became heart broken and with the stress that café mew is giving her she decides to quit but she quits on one of the most unexpected time. What will she do? What new romance will bloom? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's short and it's not that good. I'm not used to writing on third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Ichigo was walking around the park she was tired from all the hard work she does in the café. _'I wonder if Mint is finally helping.'_ She thought to herself. She saw Masaya with Miwa and they were walking to the fountain Ichigo hid near the bush. _'I wonder what they're talking about.' _

Meanwhile near the fountain Miwa and Masaya were holding hands when they arrived at the fountain Masaya kissed Miwa and Ichigo gasped when she saw this. They heard it so they pulled away and looked at Ichigo; Ichigo was looking at them shocked her hands were covering her face.

"Ichigo." Said Masaya. "Let me explain please." She shook her head and ran away from them, ran away from what she just saw. _'I can't believe he did this.' _She thought running to the Café.

**Inside café mew. ** Mint was sitting down drinking her tea like she always does while the others did the work.

"If Ichigo was here then this would be done fast." Said Mint. Taking a sip of her tea just then Ichigo went inside the café mew. Zakuro, pudding and lettuce looked at Ichigo and noticed that she looked sad. Mint didn't notice because she was still drinking her tea.

"You're late, Where were you?" She asked still not looking at Ichigo. "We had to do the hard work while you were just relaxing." That made Ichigo snap and everyone took a step back.

"Says the person who doesn't do anything at all! How about you try putting some effort and actually serve the customers not serve yourself!" Ichigo yelled at Mint it was a good thing that the customers already left because Ryou saw the look on Ichigo's face.

"You shouldn't yell at her now." Said Ryou. "We have to find a way to know what the enemies are going to do and where they are going to attack." That made Ichigo furious than ever.

"You don't need my help for that." Said Ichigo the others looked at her shocked and confused. "I never wanted to be a mew. I never wanted to fight aliens so it's your fight because I quit." Said Ichigo giving them a box. he went outside leaving the others looking at her still shocked. Mint opened the box and saw Ichigo's waitress uniform and her mew pendant.

"She really quit." Said Mint feeling guilty of causing this. "It's my entire fault I never knew she was sad and I still kept pissing her off."

"It's not your fault Mint we all make our mistakes but I'm afraid we won't be able to fix this one." Said Keichero coming out of the kitchen. They looked at him confused.

"Why what happened?" Asked Lettuce.

"I don't know yet but I'm afraid that we won't be able to go to Ichigo until we find out." Answered Keiicchero.

"Why can't we just ask her? It'll save us some time." Asked Mint. The others just ignored her and started planning on how to find out what happened. "Fine just ignore me then." Said Mint trying to get their attention but failed.

"Mint can you be useful and spy on Ichigo for a moment." Said Zakuro. Mint nodded and went out of the café _'where did she go?'_ Since Mint had no idea where Ichigo went she just searched the whole park. After searching for an hour Mint finally found Ichigo sitting under a blossom tree. She hid in the bush that was near the tree and watched Ichigo.

"Why did I have to become a mew anyway? My life used to be normal but now it's not because I'm infused with a stupid DNA of a cat!" Ichigo asked/yelled at nothing while throwing a rock.

"My, my Koneko Chan I'm surprised to see you here." Ichigo looked up and saw Kisshu there floating. Mint managed to stop herself from gasping but she was still shocked that Ichigo didn't run. Without the mew pendant Ichigo can't transform and protect herself.

"If you want the mews then they're at the café." Said Ichigo ignoring the fact that she was left alone with an alien.

"I'm just here to convince you to join us but thank you for that information anyway. So my Koneko Chan wILLyou join us?" Ichigo thought about it. _'I have nothing to lose anyway.' _ She thought and stood up.

"Fine I'll join you." Mint who was still hiding in the bush was shocked that Ichigo would agree to that.

"Great now let's leave my Koneko Chan." Said Kisshu walking towards Ichigo.

"Not just yet. I don't have any power since my pendant is at the café." Kisshu nodded while Mint was glad.

"Then I'll get you a new one I'm sure Pai can make you another one." Ichigo didn't know who Pai was but she let Kisshu teleport her to wherever they stay anyway. Meanwhile Mint went out of the bush and ran back to the café.

**Inside café mew. **When the door opened everyone looked to see who it was once they saw it was only Mint they relaxed.

"Mint Where is Ichigo? I told you to spy on her." Said Zakuro. Mint just looked at her she felt guilty for causing this and now there was only four of them left.

"She…. She's gone." Said Mint. She couldn't help stuttering on her next sentence. "I.. Ich.. Ichigo joined Ki… Kisshu." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Don't worry." Said Zakuro staying calm. "Without her pendant she can't transform which means that Ichigo won't be a problem."

"Kisshu said that someone named Pai will make her a new one." I know that saying that didn't assure anyone but it's the truth. I can't just hide the truth from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it and thank you for everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite this story. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew**

**Ichigo Point of view**

I was with Kisshu in the dimension they use to plan their attacks and where they talk to their leader Deep Blue. I was with Kisshu talking to Depp Blue. Well Kisshu was doing all the talking I was just listening.

"Deep Blue- Sama I have convinced the leader of the mews to finally join us." Kisshu said to their saviour. I still don't know how someone can be your saviour when you haven't even seen him before.

"Mew Ichigo nice of you to join us, but may I ask why you agreed to join us?" Deep blue said/ asked me.

"My life in earth became a disaster so when Kisshu asked me to join you I agreed." I said not telling him about Masaya or what happened at the café. He didn't need to know about my past.

"I see well Pai will make you a new pendant to transform and I am glad that you chose to join us. Our plan to conquer the earth will now be a success with you at our side." That's all he said until we were back to the green skyed dimension.

"Let's go to Pai so we can get your pendant sorted." Said Kisshu I nodded and followed him. I saw a short alien with brown hair and a tall alien with black hair.

"Kisshu who is she and why did you bring her here?" Asked the tall, black haired one.

"She was the leader of the mew mews and now she has joined us and yes I asked Deep Blue- Sama if she can join before I bothered you." The two other aliens looked at me.

"I'm Pai." Tall, black hair said. I nodded.

"I'm Taruto." Said short, brown hair. I nodded again and looked at Pai.

"Um Pai, Kisshu said that you can make me another pendant so I can transform. My old pendant is in the café so I won't be able to get it."

"It'll take me a while but I'll see what I can do." I nodded. "How about you tell Kisshu and Taruto about the other mews so they can make a plan to finally crush them." I nodded again It seems like that's the only thing I've done since I got here. I looked at Taruto and Kisshu.

"Mint is infused with the Blue Lorikeet and her attack is ribbon mint echo her weapon is a bow. Lettuce is infused with finless porpoise and her attack is ribbon lettuce rush and she's using water for her attack."

"Wait." Taruto said before chigo can say anything else. "So what does the monkey girl use?"

"That monkey girl is Pudding and I was just about to talk about her before you interrupted." I said to Taruto.

"Oh so that's her name well tell us about Pudding then." I seriously wanted to hurt that kid right now.

"Pudding's attack is pudding ring inferno and she can make things into a big jelly thing. Zakuro is the last mew we found and she's infused with a grey wolf her attack is ribbon Zakuro spear. Her weapon is a purple whip." They nodded.

"So with you gone it will be hard to return the humans soul." Asked Taruto.

"And will it would be hard to put the animal to its normal form?" Asked Kisshu

"Yes it will be hard to get the humans soul back and yes it will be hard to put the animal back to its normal form. Well it will be easy for them if they found someone else who can be infused with an animal DNA."

"Well we have to spy on them to see if they found someone compatible for another animal DNA." Said Kisshu.

"That may be a good idea." I said to Kisshu smiling.

"Before you three go I think Ichigo needs to try her new powers." Pai said giving me a pendant that looked like my old one but this one was black. I concentrated on the words.

"Mew Demon Ichigo." I said. I transformed like I normally did I looked at my outfit and saw it was the same but everything was black except my glove, boots and hair. My gloves and boots were blood red while my hair was its normal colour .

"Now try your weapon." Commanded Pai. I nodded and concentrated on the words again.

"Ichigo strawberry sword." A pink sword appeared on my hand.

"Good. Now for emergency's you can blast some red energy balls in your gloves you can shoot the mews with it."

"Thanks." I said to him before Kisshu teleported me on top of café mew. It's a good thing I'm not scared of heights or I might've screamed.

"How are we going to spy on them when I can't fly and teleport?" I asked them while they smiled.

"We're going to send a chimera animal your little robot would've sensed us by now anyway." Oh I forgot Masha was still with them before I left.

"Wait here." Said Kisshu and Taruto I nodded. They flew down Kisshu took a soul from a human while Taruto was finding something to turn into a chimera animal. Once the chimera's was set Kisshu motioned for me to jump down. I closed my eyes and jumped down I was surprised I was still alive. Then I smirked because right in front of me was Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. I wonder why they haven't transformed yet. They ljust ooked at me shocked. Zakuro was the first one to get over it.

"Guys don't get distracted that Ichigo is evil." Zakuro said to the other mews they nodded.

"MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHISIS."

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHISIS."

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHISIS."

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHISIS."

They finally landed on the ground when they finished transforming. I wonder who's going to win.

**Kisshu POV**

When the mews transformed me and Taruto watched on top of a tree near the mews and the chimera animals. I found a very interesting spirit and it was like the last time when I took the soul of the girl who plays piano except this one plays the guitar but it's still the same except the instrument, while Taruto made a giant spider. This was to see if the mews had a new leader anyway so it won't be a waste.  
**Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo why did you join them? You could've just told us what the problem is." Said Zakuro I was lucky enough to be the one fighting Zakuro and Mint.

"Why would I tell you guys?" I asked her. "If I told you then the next day I would've just gone to school and face the pain all over again! Then when I arrive at the café Ryou would shout at me because I'm late then I have to do all the work again! I'm sick and tired of Mint's attitude and I'm sick of always fighting alongside people who don't even respect me!" I shouted at them.

"Ichigo strawberry sword." I said summoning my weapon.

"Mint arrow." I smirked so Mint will be my first opponent this is going to be interesting but I never used a sword before. How am I going to use it? I tried concentrating on some words. I ran to Mint and when I was near I yelled.

"Triple slash!" My sword automatically hit Mint three times she was far away from them now and I smirked. I looked at Zakuro and saw she already had her weapon. Zakuro and she came flying nest to Mint. I looked at the chimera animals Lettuce and Pudding are having a very hard time I just smirked.

"Come on my Koneko- Chan our work here is done." Said Kisshu behind me I nodded and he teleported me back. Pai was there waiting for us. He probably wanted to know how it went.

"Do they have a new leader?" Asked Pai.

"No, they haven't yet but by the way we just fought them today I know that they'll try to find a new leader." I said answering Pai. He nodded.

"Ok Ichigo we need you to go and soy on them." Spy on them? IS he serious? I can get caught and I know that my powers are greater than before but even girls need a break. "I made a ring it can make you look different when you wear it." He said handing it over to me. I retransformed and put the ring on.

My hair is now long and it's blue my eyes were brown. I was now was tall as Zakuro and I was wearing the same thing I wore when I went to see the red data animals with Masaya…

"I figured that since it was in your closet then it would've been fine." Said Pai. "Kisshu will teleport you near the café and he'll be watching you bet he _won't_ get caught, right?"

"Don't worry Pai I won't get caught easily." Said Kisshu, Pai muttered something like _'I hope so.'_ I ignored it and let Kisshu teleport me when we were there Kisshu went on top of a tree.

"Good luck my Koneko-Chan." I nodded and I was about to jump when Kisshu stopped me. "Wait take this." I took it without looking at it and jumped down. I walked to the café and went in even if it was closed.

"I'm sorry but the store is closed right now please come back again." Said lettuce they looked like the chimera animals they fought was hard to defeat. I kept looking at them especially Zakuro and Mint. "Do you know Mint and Zakuro ?" Lettuce asked me I looked at her and smiled.

"That's Zakuro Fujiwara I'm such a g=huge fan." I said faking enthusiasm. "Can I stay here and make your she's okay? I won't tell the press as long as I can stay." This excuse was the only thing I could think of.

"Sure as long as you promise not to tell anybody." Lettuce said letting me in.

"Of course." I Said grabbing a seat and sat in front of Zakuro.

"Hi Zakuro I'm a fan of yours." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you but if you don't mind I have to talk to my friends and I have very important stuff to do." At least they don't know who I really am just then Ryou came in and stared at me. Uh oh.

"Your infused with an animal DNA." He said looking at me shocked. Uh oh please don't recognize me please don't. "Can you transform? Do you have a pendant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and your totally freaking me out." I said looking scared I'm going to kill Pai later for making me do this.

"Your idol and the others are infused with an animal DNA they can transform. They transform to fight chimera animals and our goal is to save the earth from aliens."

"Wow so I get to fight alongside Zakuro?" I asked acting happy.

"Yes now do you have a pendant." Uh oh I remembered Kisshu giving me something earlier I took it out and saw it was a pendant that looked like my old one. I concentrated on the words.

"MEW MEW NYOKO METAMORPHOSIS." Why did Pai make my name Nyoko? Couldn't he think of another name? I looked at what I was wearing it was like my two other transformations but this one was al yellow except from my ears, my eras were the same except the black was now brown.

"Well Nyoko you are now part of Tokyo Mew Mew." Said Ryou.

"Yay!" I said smiling uh couldn't Pai change the colour?

"Now summon your weapon." Weapon? What weapon do I have? I concentrated on the words again.

"Loveberry rod." This weapon was different than all my other weapons.

"Good you are officially part of Tokyo Mew mew and you are their new leader." I was already their leader then I got fed up with them. I nodded and went back to my normal form I still had the ring on so my disguise was still there.

"At least with you around work at the café will be a lot easier." Said Mint. "Maybe even the fighting too." That's what you think Mint.

"Yeah I got to go somewhere bye." I said and I was about to go to the door when an angry Mint stopped me she was blocking the door so I can't get out.

"Hey! You can't just get out what happens if there are chimera animals again!?" Mint Yelled/asked.

**Kisshu POV**

I was on top of the roof listening to what's happening inside. So koneko-chans new name is now Nyoko I bet she didn't like that. I heard one of the mews yell at my koneko-chan for leaving early. I teleported back to the other dimension to ask Pai what to do when I got there Pai was glaring at me.

"Where's Ichigo?" He asked me.

"She's still at the café the mews won't let her leave because they think that there might be a chimera animal.

"Go with Taruto and distract them by making some chimera animals. I need to report to Deep Blue- Sama." I nodded me and Taruto teleported on top of the café and summoned some Chimera animals for the mews.

**Ichigo POV**

"Chimera animal, chimera animal, chimera animal." Said Masha flying towards us. The girls looked ran outside while Mint was dragging me outside with her. Mint let go of my hand and pointed at the chimera animal. I didn't pay attention on what the chimera animals were but when Mint glared at me I decided to go in the front of the chimera animals. I looked at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Well, well I guess you found a new leader already." Said Kisshu. "But does your new leader know how to fight?" Kisshu said laughing I was able to hold myself back because I wanted to kill him for saying I didn't know how to fight.

MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHISIS

MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS

They all transformed except me. I'm not a mew anyway Kisshu quickly teleported me back to the other dimension while the mews were transforming.

"See you later my Koneko-Chan." Kisshu said leaving me there while he went back to the mews.

"Did they believe you are Nyoko?" Said Pai behind me I faced him and nodded.

"Yep, they thought I was _Nyoko _and not Ichigo."

"Good." Just then I saw paper on the floor next to me I picked it up it was a letter and it had my name on it. I read it and was shocked I re read it again.

_Dear Ichigo_

_I don't know why but I felt like writing to you even if you won't be able to read this. Ichigo I like you. I really like you. I wish you can tell you in person but I'm afraid of your reaction. I know you'll probably ignore me or something like that and I don't want that._

_Since the day I first saw you and kissed you I thought you were a good toy but as the days passed I realized that you were more than a toy. That's why I never liked that tree hugger guy because I was jealous, jealous of you two being so close together I thought that because of him I'll lose you. _

_I love you koneko-chan that's why I wanted you to join. That's why I was happy when you agreed. _

_Love Kisshu_

I looked at it shocked. Pai must've noticed because he took the letter from my hands.

"You shouldn't have seen that, that stupid Kisshu must've dropped it." I heard Pai say I was still shocked because I don't know how I should feel. I hated Kisshu because he was our enemy but now he's my ally my feelings are all over the place.

"Pai please don't tell him that I saw that." I said looking at Pai he nodded just then Kisshu and Taruto were back. How will I face Kisshu know that I know what he really feels?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. :))))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew**

**Ichigo Point of view**

After reading the letter yesterday I haven't been ignoring Kisshu but I just stay silent whenever he's there. I don't know what I'm feeling for him yet but all I know is that I'm happy whenever he's there. I was with Kisshu, Taruto and Pai we were planning on when we should attack the mews.

"Ichgio." Pai said breaking my train of thoughts. "We need you to return to the café while me, Kisshu and Taruto will prepare some chimera animals try to help the mews to defeat them."

"Why should I help them? " I asked Pai shocked.

"They are suspicious on why you left early and I need to analyse the mews attacks so we can destroy them." I nodded and put the ring back on now I was wearing a white polo-shirt, a sweater-vest, and a skirt white polo-shirt, a sweater-vest, and a skirt. I saw Kisshu staring at me longer than necessary.

"Kisshu I think you need to teleport me to the café and not just stare at me." I said not looking at him. He approached me and teleported me on the same spot yesterday I walked to the café again and when I went in it was closed and everyone was glaring at me again.

"Nyoko where have you been? You do know that you can't just run away from a battle like that, right?" Mint asked. I pretended to look ashamed.

"I'm so sorry it's just that I had to go. My parents were getting worried about me." I said. Just then Masha came flying in again.

"Alien, Alien." We all went out while Mint kept an eye on me. This will be easy since Pai is only going to analyse their attacks, right?

"MEW MEW NYOKO METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS."

"So your little leader is back and it looks like she's going to fight I guess I have to stay and watch." Said Kisshu smiling at me.

"You will not steal Nyoko just like how you stole Ichigo!" Yelled Mint.

"Chimer animals attack!" Kisshu commanded the chimera animals and they did I didn't bother to try and see what the animals it used to be.

"MINT ARROW."

"LETTUCE CASTANETS."

"PUDDING RING."

"ZAKURO WHIP."

Everyone except me got there weapon I'll wait a while. I saw Kisshu go to the nearest tree so he can watch the battle. Why do I always pay attention to Kisshu when I'm in a battle? Why do I feel like there's butterfly's in my stomach when I see him?

"We'll attack them and when you have a chance use your attack on it." Zakuro told me I nodded.

"Ribbon Mint Echo."

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush."

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear."

"Ribbon pudding ring inferno."

"Loveberry rod." I said summoning my weapon. "Ribbon loveberry check." The chimera animal turned back into its normal form.

"That was great Nyoko were happy that you finally didn't run away." Said Mint.

"Yeah but I've got to go now I have to go somewhere." I said to Mint I was about to leave when Zakuro stopped me.

"Why are you always leaving so fast? Why won't you stay? I thought you would be happy fighting alongside me like when you first arrived. Why?" Uh oh.

"I'm scared about everything. It's my first time fighting aliens, and I'm scared of what'll happen to the earth if I fail to do my part. Were supposed to stop these monsters then we'll have normal lives again but what'll happen if we lose?" I said faking sadness. Lying to Zakuro is hard very hard.

"We won't lose all we need is for you to cooperate and help." Said Zakuro.

"Thanks Zakuro coming from you really helped but I have to take care of my sister." I said.

"Can we come to?" Asked Mint.

"No sorry but my mom doesn't allow me to bring guests." I jumped to the nearest tree which was the same tree Kisshu was on he teleported me back before the others knew who I really was. I went back to my normal form and took the ring off.

"Ichigo can I talk to you?" Kisshu asked behind me. I looked at him.

"Sure."

"I… I'm" He was stuttering now. Is he going to tell me he loves me? Do I love him? "I'm in love with you Ichigo." He admitted. "I shouldn't have said that it was stupid of me." He said he was about to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I don't think it was stupid I think it was brave." I said letting go of his arm. He left. I sighed. Since I saw Masaya and Miwa I don't know myself anymore and the more I get to know about Kisshu I feel whole. I don' know why but I like being hear him. I don't love him, right? I mean it can't be love. Can it?

"Ichigo." I heard Taruto say. I didn't notice that he was right in front of me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Kisshu? I bet he admitted his feelings for you." I nodded. "I guess he went somewhere again anyway Ichigo can you tell me more about pudding?" Pudding? Does Taruto like Pudding.

"She has four brothers and one sister. She takes care of her siblings by herself and she's always energetic. Now do you like Pudding?"

"No." Taruto denied blushing. "I just want to know more about her because were enemies and as her enemy I want to know her weakness."

"Yeah sure you do." I should try getting Taruto and Pudding together. Maybe I can get Pai together with someone too I just need to know who he likes. "I won't tell anyone you like Pudding if you tell me who Pai likes."

"He likes wolf girl. You won't tell anyone I like Pudding and that I told you this, right?"

"Yeah."

**Kisshu POV**

I shouldn't have admitted that I liked her. I probably looked stupid and she won't talk to me. Does she feel the same? Does she still have feelings for that tree hugger? I teleported back to the dimension and saw Ichigo talking to Taruto about something. I waited until Taruto left so I could talk to Ichigo.

"Ichigo I'm sorry for leaving like that."

"It's fine." She said I knew she was hiding something but I didn't bother asking. "Kisshu even if you told me how you felt I won't ignore you. I don't know what I feel about you yet but I do know that I don't feel anything for Masaya." I felt happy that she doesn't like that tree hugger anymore and that she won't ignore me.

"Koneko-Chan do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure but won' people be suspicious of your ears?" It's a good thing Pai made me a ring that can make me look human.

"Nope. Pai made me a ring that's like yours so I can look human." I pulled out the ring and put it on.

**Ichigo POV**

When Kisshu put on the ring he looked different it wasn't only his ears that changed but also his hair and eyes. His hair was black and his eyes were blue he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. I put on my ring and I was still wearing the same clothes from earlier. Kisshu teleported us to the park we walked around the park and ran into Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding.

"Oneesan has a date." Said Pudding jumping around me and Kisshu.

"I'm not on a date Pudding he's just my friend." Its true Kisshu was just my friend but maybe it can become more.

"So that's why you disappeared earlier and why you left the battle yesterday." Said Mint. She looked at Kisshu. "So your Nyoko's boyfriend."

"I told you he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend."

"Sure he is." Mint was getting on my nerves and if the ring was off I would've strangled her.

"Mint I don't think you should annoy Nyoko right now if she says he's just a friend then he's just a friend." Said Zakuro thank god she was there. "Were Nyoko's friends I'm Zakuro this is Mint, Lettuce and Pudding." She said pointing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ikuto."

"Well enjoy your date." Said Mint then they left. Great the next time I step into the café they're going to keep asking questions about Kisshu.

"Do you want to go back?" Asked Kisshu after a minute of silence.

"Yeah."

**Kisshu POV**

I teleported me and Ichigo back she took off the ring and went to talk to Taruto. I took mine off and stared at nothing. I know that Taruto likes monkey girl while Pai likes wolf girl. If only Ichigo felt the same. I know Deep- Blue was just using us but I didn't bother all I want is Ichigo. She knows how I feel but I don't know what she feels.

"Kisshu I know that things with Ichgi oare hard but you need to concentrate on the next plan." I heard Pai say behind me. "Deep-Blue won't be able to help us but mew aqua might help our planet." Mew aqua? "The mews are going to find out about it soon so we need to get some now."

"Fine but what about wolf girl? When we fix our planet you'll need to leave wolf girl don't you want to let her know how you feel? Just like how I told Ichigo."

"I'll do anything for my people even if I won't be with the one I love." Said Pai just then Taruto and Ichigo approached us. "Ichigo we need you to transform."

"MEW DEMON ICHIGO." After I transformed Kisshu teleported me at beach. Beach? What are we finding sea shells?

"What are we doing on a beach?" I asked Pai.

"We need to find mew aqua for our planet so it won't be dangerous to live on." Explained Pai. "Mew aqua reacts to you and the mews I think it's because your infused with animal DNA."

"Oh so you want me to fly around the ocean so the mew aqua will just glow."

"No I'll analyse the water while Taruto and Kisshu help you find the mew aqua and wear your rings." Kisshu, Taruto and Pai put on their rings.

"How about me?"

"You can still put on the ring." I put on the ring. Pai was right I looked like Nyoko again and I was still wearing the yellow dress. I wear when I transform as a mew. I felt something like something was pulling me down from the ocean. I dived inside the ocean and saw something glowing. Mew Aqua I took it and resurfaced.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kisshu. "Why did you dive?"

"I felt something and I found it we need to leave before the mews arrive." They took off the rings and Kisshu teleported me back.

"Ichigo give me the mew aqua." I gave it to Pai. If they restore their planet then Kisshu will leave and I'll never see him again. It's not like a have a spaceship or something. Why am I feeling like this? Why? Do I feel something more than friends with Kisshu? Do I love him? No I can't, right?

"Ichigo." Pai said breaking my train of thoughts.

"No." The others looked shocked. Since the mew aqua can be put into anything I put it inside my ring.

"Ichigo the mew aqua is important." I put the ring on I don't know how I'll get out of here without Kisshu.

"Ichigo why won't you give Pai the mew aqua?" Kisshu asked. What am I going to say? That I don't want them to restore their planet because I won't be able to see him again? Maybe I can make Kisshu teleport me. I went closer to Kisshu it's a good thing I was still wearing what I was wearing earlier.

"Kisshu can you please teleport me to the park."

**Kisshu POV**

She's so close my self- control is slipping. I was about to give up but I can't this is for my planet. This is what I wanted, right? To restore my planet and never go back to the earth I could forget Ichigo and continue my life but a life without Ichigo is worse than my people suffering.

"Kisshu please." Ichigo said hugging me. I gave in and teleported her to the park. "Thanks Kisshu." She said running away. WAIT. I just let Ichigo go with the mew aqua Pai is going to kill me. I teleported back.

"Kisshu! Why did you let Ichigo go? You need to find her and get the mew aqua now." I teleported back to the park and put my ring on. My only thoughts were about Ichigo. I ran into Lettuce.

"Hi Kichiro." Said Lettuce.

"Hey Lettuce have you seen Nyoko?" It was hard acting like 'Kichiro.'

"Yes she was running earlier Mint and Zakuro thought that you broke up with her." If only she was mine to begin with. Ichigo wherever you are please come back.

* * *

**Uh oh Ichigo didn't give the Mew Aqua. Will Ichigo soon admit to herself that she likes Kisshu? Or will someone from her past stop her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. :))))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TTM**

**Ichigo Point of view**

I know that not giving the mew aqua is childish but I had to. I don't know why but I don't want Kisshu to just leave like that. Maybe just maybe I love him but I can't admit it not even to myself. I didn't notice that I ran all the way to my house. My old home. They won't recognize me not if I' Nyoko I'll have to buy an apartment if I want to stay away from Kisshu.

"Nyoko." I heard Zakuro say. "If you want I can give you a ride."

"I don't have anywhere to go." I said faking tears. "My mom and dad died when I was little and since then I had to work just to buy clothes and food." Maybe I can stay with Zakuro.

"If you want you can stay at my place and since you're a mew you get to work in the café so you can get money there."

"Thanks so much Zakuro I mean me staying at Zakuro Fujiwara's house this is a dream come true." I swear she almost smiled.

"Come on Nyoko." I followed her to her car which was a limousine. When we arrived at Zakuro's house it was greater than I thought and it wasn't a house it was a mansion. Zakuro gave me the guest room.

"If you need anything just tell me and were going shopping with Mint tomorrow." She said before leaving. Tomorrow? I didn't even bother staying. What had I gotten myself into? I was supposed to hide for a couple of hours not forever.

"I found you Ichigo." I heard Kisshu say the next thing I knew the door was closed and Kisshu was standing right in front of me. "Why won't you give the mew aqua?" That was the last question I would want to answer.

"I'm afraid." I admitted.

"Afraid?" He asked. I was surprised Zakuro didn't barge in right now.

"I'm afraid that if you collect more mew aqua to for your planet then I'll never see you again. Ever since you admitted your feelings for me my feelings for you changed every day but I knew that you liked me before you even said it." I'm not sure about my feelings for Kisshu but I do know that as the days pass my feelings for him grows I haven't noticed it before but I have now.

"I'm touched Koneko- Chan but we need the mew aqua for our planet and I don't want to leave earth without you."

"But when you restore your planet you need to be there. You're their savoir and so are Taruto and Pai."

"Ichigo." I knew that when he used my real name he was serious. "Do you trust me?" IS that even a question?

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me now I'm not leaving earth if you're not with me." I gave in and took the mew aqua out of the ring I gave it to Kisshu and he took it.

"Let's go back to Pai and the others." I was walking towards Kisshu when I heard Zakuro's voice.

"Nyoko they spotted a strange energy we need to go to the café!" I heard Zakuro yell. Uh oh. I looked at Kisshu.

"Let's go Koneko- Chan." I ignored Zakuro's voice and let Kisshu teleport me back and when I was Pai he was furious.

"Ichigo! Give me the mew aqua." Said Pai.

"It's with Kisshu." Kisshu gave Pai the mew aqua.

"Why didn't give it to us earlier?"

"I don't want Kisshu to leave when you restore your planet." I muttered. I knew they heard me. "But what about Pudding and Zakuro? Are you just going to leave them?"

"Love doesn't matter I only care if my people are safe." Said Pai.

"Should I spy on the mews?" That was always the mission they gave me anyway.

"Yes. See what their up to. Kisshu will teleport you there as usual." I let Kisshu teleport me but this time when I was heading to the café I ran into someone I never thought I'd see again. I ignored him and headed to the café I was surprised to see him heading to the same direction. I went inside and saw Mint there.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"I ran into a chimera animal while I was heading here." I lied.

"Oh." Said Mint. "This is Masaya he's going to help us get Ichigo back." This is trouble. I like Kisshu then Masaya shows up great. I

"Who's Ichigo?"

"She was our old leader she left because she got heart broken." Why did they have to pick Masaya? Couldn't they just hire someone else? Why is my life so messed up? I like Kisshu a little but with Masaya here I think Kisshu will become jealous.

"Was that the emergency earlier?"

"No. Keiichiro found a high energy level and we think it's something the aliens are going to get." Mew aqua. They sensed another mew aqua location again.

"Where?"

"At the docks." I have to tell the others well if Pai doesn't know already.

"I'll go and see what it is." I said running out of the café.

"Koneko-Chan." Kisshu said teleporting in front of me. "Pai found another mew aqua location we have to go."

"The mews found it too we need to be quick." He nodded and teleported me to the docks. Pai and Taruto were already there.

"Are the mews heading here?" I nodded.

"They found a high energy level here but they don't know about the mew aqua yet."

"Good now Ichigo we need you to take off the ring and transform." I did as he said. I took off the ring.

"MEW DEMON ICHIGO." Once I transformed the mews arrived with Masaya.

"**I**chigo?" I heard Masaya ask. He didn't know me anymore and I'm going to make sure I destroy him, but who will I choose? Kisshu or Masaya?

"Oh look another miserable attempt to make me come back." I said glaring at the mews. "Sorry but that won't work. I'll never join you again unless you will join me."

"Were not joining the aliens!" Yelled Mint. What is she? Secondary leader? I hadn't noticed Pai, Taruto and Kisshu made some chimera animals already.

"MEW MEW MINT METAMPORPHHOSIS."

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS."

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS."

I was surprised when Masaya transformed after Zakuro. How can he transform? Has he been infused with an animal DNA too? I ignored him and looked at Pudding and Zakuro. I have to get them together before Kisshu restores their planet. Pai and Taruto need to tell Zakuro and Pudding how they feel.

"Chimera animals attack!" I heard Kisshu command.

"Ichigo strawberry sword." I called my weapon and saw Masaya's transformation was different. The chimera animals attacked the mews and Masaya. I joined the chimera animals I ended up fighting Masaya.

"Ichigo can you let me explain?" He asked.

"No but you better start protecting yourself." I'm not going to lose because of Masaya I can win even if he's my opponent. "Triple Slash." I tried to hit him but it didn't work he blocked it with his own sword.

"Ichigo just listen to me for once."

"Triple slash." I said trying to hit him again but he blocked it with his sword again.

**Kisshu POV**

If tree hugger hurts my Ichigo then I'll kill him but it seems that I'll be helping Ichigo kill him anyway. He won't let Ichigo hit him and while he's blocking it he's trying to steal her away from me.

"Kisshu calm down she'll be okay that's why I added the energy balls in her gloves." Said Pai. I forgot about those red ball of energy I wish she hits him and he'll leave her alone.

**Ichigo POV**

I was tired of him always blocking my attacks so I attack him again when he blocked it I decided to use the energy balls so I dropped the sword and put my hands in front of me so it's aiming on his face and shot. He didn't know I could do that so was left unconscious on the ground. I took my sword and attacked the other mews.

We defeated them easily while they were unconscious we were able to find the mew aqua. Kisshu teleported me back but I felt guilty for what I did to the mews and Masaya.

"We need a little more mew aqua then we have a possibility to restore our planet meanwhile Ichigo and Kisshu we need you to spy on the mews." Said Pai. I put on the ring and once again I became Nyoko. Kisshu put his ring on too and he teleported us to the park.

"Kisshu can you help me get Pai and Zakuro together? And maybe Taruto and Pudding too."

"I'll try but Pai is stubborn when we put love before our people."

"Thanks." We walked to the café and saw it was still closed. I went in and saw everyone glare at me.

"Nyoko! Where were you? Were you helping Ichigo? Are you part of the aliens now too?" Mint said glaring at me.

"It's not her fault I ran into her earlier and we went out to eat at a restaurant."

"You." She pointed at Kisshu. "Should've known better."

"I'll keep that in mind anyway what's tree hugger doing here?"

"He's going to help us get our former leader back."

"Well it's better if you don't force someone to come back when she doesn't want to. You can't just force someone by making the person she used to like make her come back." I should've just stayed somewhere else.

"It's the only choice now that Pudding is in love with an alien and I don't know about Oneesan but I think she is too." Yes my plan is going to work.

"If they're in love with someone just leave it you can't keep people away from the person you're in love with."

"It's for their own good." Mint said walking away that left me and Kisshu with Masaya. I still haven't forgiven him.

"Well there isn't anything you need for me here so bye." I said leaving Masaya there. Kisshu as following me.

"We need to get rid of Masaya." I said when we were far away from the café.

"That tree hugger? From the impact your hit did to him then it's easier if you do it but that's if you want revenge if you can't do it I'll be glad to help."

"How about we try doing some damage to him then to their precious café."

"I'm fine with that."

**Zakuro POV**

Nyoko and Ikuto are close I'm afraid that if Ikuto brakes Nyoko's heart then we will lose another leader. But Nyoko is strong I heard that heartbreak is hard to overcome but I'm sure Nyoko can do this. I believed in her from the start but I'm still suspicious about her….

**Ichigo POV**

I'm sure about my feelings for Kisshu now I do really like him but I'm just too stubborn to say it. We were enemies before but now that were allies I've gotten closer to him. I know more about him than before but now that Masaya is here I'm sure Kisshu will kill him first.

**Kisshu POV**

I looked teleported Ichigo back. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. I teleported back to the café. I was still wearing the ring so I have nothing to worry about when I walked into the café I heard voices in the basement. I quietly went down and saw Keiichiro and Ryou talking about something.

"I'm not sure if Ichigo will join us again." I heard Keiichiro say. "She's gotten closer to the aliens especially the green haired one. Even Masaya won't be able to make her join us again."

"We have to do something." I heard Ryou say. "She can't just stay on the wrong side we need Ichigo even Nyoko can't compete on what Ichigo was before she was our enemy."

"Ryou we can't undo the past we have to face Ichigo even if she's our enemy we will need to fight her. You can't let your feelings overcome you." Ryou likes Ichigo? Why did he act like he hates her when he actually likes her? I teleported back so I won't get caught. Keiichiro and Ryou's conversation was stuck in my mind.


End file.
